How Do You Feel About Mushrooms?
by Heissonfairy
Summary: The question unnerved Wade almost as much as her ambushing in the hall had, but before he knew what he was doing he heard himself replying that mushrooms were good." So bad at summerys. Part of a series of oneshots. Eventually the series will be WadexOc


**Okay, Hello there! This is the first author's note I've written but I have a few things that need to be said. I've only seen the movies and a few episodes of xmen evolution, and this is part of series of one-shots that I've been writing and chronologically speaking this is set towards the beginning of the series. I'm not really writing them in any particular order and this isn't the first that I've written, or even typed on the computer, just the first one that I'm satisfied enough with to post. Though I confess I still probably wouldn't have if it weren't the encouragement of one of best friends (and if you're reading this, Liz, you are not at all helpful when it comes to actually criticizing my work.) So please read and review! Tell me if it's sucky cause none of my friends will (which leads me to wonder if they're any true friends at all. Kidding! I love you guys, don't hurt me!)**

**Oh, and obviously the only character that I own is Mina!**

Wade's fingers twitched as Mina drug him, grinning, to the kitchen. She pushed the door open and as she turned her head he noticed that her hair was no longer the short boyish haircut that it had been a year and a half ago. Now it was just past her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends.

Belatedly Wade realized that she had asked a question "Huh, What did you say?"

Mina's head tilted to the said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Killer sensory input you've got there, Wade. Anyway what I said was 'How do you feel about mushrooms?'"

The question unnerved Wade almost as much as her ambushing in the hall had, but before he knew what he was doing he heard himself replying that mushrooms were good and begin to tell a story about a story about a guy he'd killed once who swore that mushrooms were actually little people and grew them all over his house, naming them and talking to them as if they were his children. And how for the longest time Wade couldn't eat mushrooms without cracking up. Not that he found the idea of eating people funny but-

Thankfully, at this point, Mina cut in as if she hadn't heard a word past the first sentence. "Excellent!" She shoved Wade into a chair at the table before turning to get something off the counter and continuing to speak. "I couldn't get Zero or Victor to try any of this because apparently Zero is allergic to mushrooms and Victor said that the meat was too cooked to be appetizing but you know him. He eats it practically raw."

As she spoke, Wade had a nightmarish flashback to the first time he met her, when he walked in on her cooking, causing him to glance around the kitchen nervously. There were no knives in the walls but she could have taken them out before grabbing him. The most encouraging sign was that there was no obvious scorch marks or debris which was definitely an improvement. Things had a tendency to catch fire or explode when she got stressed or, he'd found, when she cooked.

Warily he eyed the plate that she placed in front of him. It looked like some sort of pasta dish with meat chunks in it. It didn't look like there was anything wrong with it but it was **her** cooking.

"Actually, Mina, I have this thing about tomatoes. I can't stand them, in fact, I feel sort of sick whenever I eat them."

Mina's grey eyes narrowed and she leaned on the table, a kitchen knife in her hand that Wade watched closely likely was doing no good there, pointing in his direction.

"Well, Wade" The knife jabbed towards him and the calm cool tone that she adopted was quite unlike any she'd used with him before. "You like them now." The knife jumped from her hand and imbedded itself an inch from his own hand.

Wade heard a muffled snort of laughter behind him and he turned head just in time to catch sight of the retreating forms of Victor and Zero. Turning back, he looked from Mina, arms crossed and her nose crinkled in the particular way it did when she was annoyed, to the plate, calculating his chances of survival. Finally, he picked up his fork and lifted a bite to his cringing, shrinking taste buds.

The taste hit and his eyes widened briefly with shock. He sat still a moment then began to shovel food into his mouth. He held out the plate to her and said oh so charmingly "More." Mina's face caught somewhere between annoyance at his atrocious manners and delight at his reaction to her food. Reading her face correctly, Wade wisely added "Please."

Delight won and she took the plate with the largest smile that Wade had ever seen on her face. Seeing it the strangest thought entered his head "Those have got to be the smallest adult teeth that I've ever seen, but I guess it all evens out 'cause you've got a tiny mouth."

Mina's hand shot up to cover her mouth with a look of embarrassment and he realized that he'd spoken aloud again without meaning to. What was wrong with him lately?

* * *

**In case it wasn't very clear, which reading through this I know it wasn't, Mina's power is that she's telekinetic but she vibrates things really really fast until the friction causes them to catch fire and/or combust which she tends to do on accident when she's nervous or stressed. **

**The teeth conversation is curtisy of my Aunt Sarah who sometimes has the oddest observations about people.**


End file.
